This invention relates to a multi-directional shaver having a plurality of separate individual thin-walled blades.
More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible shaving device in which a plurality of small generally tubular blades are resiliently mounted on a face of an elastomeric member and above a foam insert for providing multidirectional shaving.
Wet or dry shaving devices having a single blade or foil formed with multiple cutting edges are known. Typical of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,068; 2,983,041; 2,989,804 and 2,614,321. Abrasive pad shavers to remove superfluous hair are also known, such as shown in U.S. Pat No. 2,040,599. Such prior art devices do not address the specific needs of female shaving to provide proper control of the shaving of legs and underarms in a comfortable, efficient manner.